


That Goddamn Voice

by solaireplz



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Armor Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its all about him, that fucking guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaireplz/pseuds/solaireplz
Summary: The unkindled one can’t stop thinking about a certain masked knight. Their thoughts fixated on that damn sexy growling voice of the man, they fantasize about knocking him over and having their way with him…Genderless unkindled one, can be read as male or female.Slight theme of rape/non-con.





	That Goddamn Voice

“Come on… Give yourself over to Rosaria, of the Cathedral of the Deep.”  
“…Rosaria?”  
“Ah-ha. So you do not know? Rosaria, the mother of rebirth. Our voiceless goddess. If you wish to know more… Well, you will find me by her chambers in the cathedral. Perhaps we will meet again.”

Leonhard chuckled deeply, his growling voice resonating through stone walls of the shrine. The unkindled suppressed the feeling that stirred within them due to his reverbrating voice. Bowing their head to hide their face deeper within their helm, the unkindled muttered a silent thanks to the man, and left.

In more than one occasion, a well-crushed ember saved the unkindled’s life. Though death was inseparable to them, they did not despise the sensation any less than when they first started out on their quest.

Yet despite how the unkindled rationed their use of the ember so carefully, their supply ran low quite quickly, and luck did not find them whenever they pillaged undead corpses for more.  
As such, Leonhard’s advice and information were a godsend, and coupled with his deep growling voice which seemed to shake their very being whenever he talked… well…  
The unkindled was cursed with many restless nights at the thought of the helpful man.

“Nn…”

And here they were again. Caressing their growingly wet sex, fantasizing about how it would be to fuck the masked knight. Would he be disgusted at them? Oh, he would. He was a very devoted man after all. And so far the unkindled didn’t even have the courage to even properly speak to the man. Yet here they were. Using him as they liked within their fantasies.

 

They imagined toppling the masked knight on his back, drawing close, and licking that silvery mask of his. Or perhaps kiss the Ringfinger on his eyelids? Oh… both. Both is good. Then the unkindled would look at the man’s eye slit, where what little of his unspoken emotion would peer through. He would wrinkle his nose under the mask, the emotion reaching up to his beautiful eyes. He would look at the unkindled in disgust, struggling to free himself. But he can’t. At least not in their sick fantasies. 

 

The unkindled will grow bolder, undoing the man’s hunter-like attire, and skim their pale torso with their gauntlet’d finger. 

 

Ah, or perhaps their body will be well-toned from the rigorous hunt he goes on for their goddess? Regardless… 

 

Leonhard will shiver at the cold sensation. Hastily, the unkindled will unglove themselves, and lightly caress the man’s bulging member. They long to put their mouths on it, but they are still helmeted, and they do not feel like this is the time to reveal their face to the beautiful man. 

The Ringfinger would be sputtering all sorts of vile things by now, calling the unkindled a sickly beast in human flesh, how abandoned and doomed they are in their quest, and how the man longs to shove his shotel up their throat…  
The hate would be immeasurable. And his words would tear the unkindled’s heart apart. And yet, at the same time, the man’s unbridled emotion, which would have always been reserved for his one goddess, to overflow, for it to be focused wholly on the unkindled… That would be such a magnificent sensation.  
Thoroughly aroused, the undead would rip the masked knight’s briefs open. The masked knight again thrashes about wildly, trying to reach for the undead’s throat, but they fail again. This is the unkindled’s fantasy after all.

And the masked knight’s member… It would be absolutely gorgeous. The unkindled would first lightly caress it. At that, the masked knight will shiver… or moan, or would he desperately try to contain himself altogether? Oh, to torture a pleasureful moan out of him would be such a rapturous challenge. Gods… The unkindled shivered at all the possibilities. 

 

The unkindled would then put their warm hands around the masked knight’s growing member, slowly pumping it up and down, occasionally thumbing their tip as precum flows out, to wet the man’s member further.  
Not long after, they would set an agonizingly quick pace, fully pumping the masked knight’s erect member and Leonhard would be screaming at them by then, telling them to stop, this is enough, and somehow freeing one of his hand and pushing them, getting their hands around the unkindled's neck and crushing- yet the pain would not deter them. For anything the man inflicts upon them is a pleasure for the unkindled, and they are so close…!  
Leonhard finally cums with a sharp gasp, and with that, the unkindled follows soon after. 

The orgasm crashes around them, whiting the edges of their vision. Their climax sweeps through them in waves, and Leonhard is there too, twitching vainly as he attempts to contain his own climax, but to no avail. Finally the man slumps, a glazed look on his beautiful masked face.

 

The unkindled opens their eyes, panting wildly as they come down from their climax. Pulling their hands away from their drying wetness, they squish the sticky liquid on their hand with their fingers.

Oh how they wished this was the Ringfinger Leonhard’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic...  
> There is a devastatingly small pool of dark souls porn. :(  
> I'm so fucking thirsty... Never thought I would make my own...
> 
> +EDIT  
> How did the unkindled lick Leonhard's mask if they're helmeted in the next scene? Lol... well they lifted up their helm or visor slightly but not enough for their face to really show for that. And put it back down. And if they try to suck cock in that state, well the metal helmet is gonna get caught on Leonhard's groin, you know? Kinda hard to do as I'd imagine it...


End file.
